Cannot Deny
by Cheyenne1412
Summary: They always deny what they actually feel. But when they're not together, will they ever goin' to realize? Rate T for some cursing stuff. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: Little Heart-shaped Leaf

**Helloooo there readerz! I've been on a vacation for 3 months and forgot to bring my laptop so I couldn't update any stories. And you probably noticed in my first AyuShiki fanfic I said something about writing a Naruto fanfic. Since my OTP didn't come true ****, I've decided to change it to one of my favorite couple in Bleach ^^ IchiRuki ^^**

**Now, shall we begin?**

It was a normal school day like any other days. The sky was blue and clear, with the sun shining down the yard. Rukia stood there, all alone under the umbrage of an Osaka, and watching the activities going on around her. Break times sure are noisy, but this was the noisiest of the noisiest break time she'd ever seen. While the girls were having pleasant conversations, about some complicated things she doesn't know about, the boys were fighting or chasing each other or some naughty boys even tried to lift a girl's skirt. Of course, he got what he wanted right in his face. And Rukia was thinking if it was her, she would punch him even harder.

Familiar faces began to appear. There were Orihime and Tatsuki walk out of the classroom, talking about something. Then Tatsuki threw some kicks and punches in the air, and accidently hit Keigo who was jumping out of nowhere. "Normal stuff. Totally normal stuff." Rukia chuckled, noticing a small yellow leaf fell down and landed on her hand. She examined it closely and realized that the shape of it looked exactly like a heart. A small smile appeared on her lips. Her purple-blue eyes looked deeply into the leaf, as she let the wind take it away.

"I wonder where would this little leaf chooses to stay." Rukia thought. Then she caught something in the corner of her eyes.

There he is. _The idiot orange head._ Seemed like he is trying to solve things out between Tatsuki and Keigo. Keigo was pointing at Tatsuki and screaming something, while Ichigo tried to hold Tatsuki back before she could tear poor Keigo in half or brofist his face. And Orihime's eyes were sparkling when she saw Ichigo keeps Keigo and Tatsuki apart.

She only thinks of Ichigo as a friend. Or a brother. Or a close friend. Or something more. She couldn't decide. _But never in a million years as a crush, duh!_ She thought. However, sometimes she got a funny feeling in her stomach when she notices the way Orihime talk to Ichigo or blushing towards him. She knows that Ichigo thinks of Inoue as a friend, an ally and nothing more, but no matter how hard she tried, this weird feeling won't go away. And Rukia hates it. She likes Orihime, and thinks of her as a close friend, sometimes her little sister, and this feeling make her feel guilty when she talks to Inoue.

"Yo." Rukia jumped in the middle of her thoughts. Ichigo was standing behind her, staring at her with his eyebrows sticking together. Then, without thinking, she punched him in his stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Ichigo yelled as he held his stomach. "I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!"

"Uh… Yes you did." She threw him a glare. "For interrupting my thoughts and scared the shit outta me!"

"GAHH! WHY WOULD I EVEN BOTHER TO CALL YOU?! I SHOULD'VE LEFT YOU HERE WHEN THE BELL RANG AND YOU'LL HAVE DETENTION FOR COMING LATE TO CLASS WHILE I ENJOY MY LIFE!"

"Wait what?! The bell rang already?" Rukia's eyes widened. Did she just spend the whole break time for day dreaming?

Ichigo lost all his patience. "YES DUMBASS! NOW LET'S GO FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME DUMBASS, DUMBASS?!"

"GOSH JUST SHUT UP!" Ichigo grabbed her hand and both of them rushed to the classroom.

oOoOoOoOo

"Rukia-saaaan!" Orihime called. "C'mon, time for lunch! I'm starving!" She said as she stood up from her seat and dragged Rukia along. At least Orihime gave her enough time to grab her lunch box.

While running after Orihime, Rukia noticed Ishida also stood up from his seat and went with Ichigo's group. After many fights, they seemed to get along pretty well.

When everything was settled, Rukia opened her lunch box. It was beautiful with sushi, sashimi, takoyaki and Chappy bunny-shaped rice. _Did Yuzu-san make all these for me? _Rukia surprised.

"KAWAIIIII!" Rukia looked up and saw the girls' eyes sparkling and their mouth hung open. "Did you make this yourself?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Ano… Ahaha… I… um… got some help!" Rukia laughed nervously in embarrassment.

She felt happy all of a sudden. It was really lucky for her to be with Ichigo's family and be accepted. Ichigo's dad considered her as his "third daughter"and Yuzu and Karin were very nice to her. Yuzu makes lunch for her every day, and Karin teaches her some football skills. She started to feel like this is where she belongs. She also knows a lot more about Ichigo since the day she moved in. She _understands _him.

Rukia smiled and pushed her lunch box in the middle: "Do you guys want some?"

While the girls happily shared their lunch with others…

"Oi, Ichigo, what 'cha got for lunch today?" Keigo asked.

"Dude, mind your own business! YOU GOT YOUR OWN LUNCH!" Ichigo gave him a glare.

"Your sister made this for you?" Keigo asked in jealousy as he opened his own lunch box.

"Yeah. Every day." Ichigo shrugged.

~Silence~

"Man, I wonder if Rukia become my girlfriend, she would cook for me every day like your sister do…" Keigo broke the silence.

Ichigo's glared. "What did you say…?"

"…And she will wash my clothes, clean the room, and we'll get married…" Keigo was still in the process of day dreaming.

"I won't let you do that to Rukia!" Without thinking, Ichigo yelled out loudly.

All the boys raised an eyebrow.

.

.

.

"You like Rukia-san, Ichigo?" Chad broke the silence.

Ichigo's face flushed red: "No! She's just a friend! I swear! That just came outta nowhere!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

And when the girls were happily sharing their lunch, and the boys arguing about Ichigo and fighting, no one noticed that a small heart-shaped Osaka leaf was flying. Then it fell down, slowly landing and silently slipped into Ichigo's pocket.

**Ahhh… There you go! I have to study for the Biology test tomorrow now so byyeee! Hope you guyz enjoy this new fanfic and don't worry Corpse Party readerz I'll publish a new Corpse Party fanfic after this IchiRuki thingy! Have a nice rest-of-today and have a nice tomorrow!**

**Leaving a review is always appreciated!**

**Miko-chan ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: More than a friend?

**Helloooooooooo there readerz! Ready for some more IchiRuki fluff?**

**Thank you for y'all who reviewed and followed and favorited ^^! You guyz are the best ever!**

**I failed miserably in the Biology exam " BUT I'M STILL HERE AND TYPING FOR YOU GUYZ "**

**Talking way too much :P Let's start!**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"_She's just a friend! I swear!"_

She heard it all.

Just by looking at the boys' reactions and an as-red-as-a-tomato-face of Ichigo, she knew what they were talking about.

"Rukia-san? W-Where are you going?" Orihime asked as she saw Rukia stood up and headed towards the boys.

All the boys, as soon as they saw Rukia, their mouth zipped. No one said a goddamn single word. Except for Ichigo, who was _too busy denying _to notice. And there she was, standing right behind the ginger guy, with a game-on face. Dramatic music turned on.

"Did the atmosphere just drop?" Ichigo asked when he stopped his speech about Rukia-as-a-friend and noticing that all the boys stayed silent. Then he sensed it. The smell of danger. His brain started to activate.

"Is she right behind me?"

*SLAM*

oOoOoOoOoOo

The orange head was walking home, with a huge lump on his forehead. You already knew who did that. And "who-did-that" was walking next to him. Seemed like he was playing cold-war. And she was waiting for him to say something.

Rukia hates it when he turns cold to her. _Maybe I hit him a bit too hard? _She thought. And she hates this awkward silence. But she didn't want to say sorry either. So she tried to look at him with "puppy eyes" like Yuzu did. But no, he didn't even look at her. _Great._ She thought. _Now I feel like a total jerk. Should I… say sorry to him?_ She wondered.

"Ne, baka." She finally decided that she'll be the one who broke the silence.

However, the silence was too hard to break.

"Oy, sorry for that bruise… I guess!" She shouted out.

Still silent.

Rukia kept trying to have his attention, but his brown eyes are as cold as ice. She hit him bazillions of time, and this was the first time he reacts this way. Was he that mad about her punching him on the head? How long will she have to stay in this awkward situation? She felt guilty, and her steps were getting slower and slower, stayed behind him. He realized, but didn't turn back. He can clearly see the guilt and sadness in her eyes. He wanted to talk to her, but he can't. 'Cause he was the one that decided to play this game. And to him, suddenly stopping the game will be a shame.

He closed his eyes and wished that he could go back in time to talk to her and stopped this stubborn game at the very beginning. Or stopped babbling about "Rukia-is-just-a-close-friend" when she stood behind him. Or at least dodged her attack. And now it's her who was playing the cold-war game. He knew that she was looking at him, but he didn't have enough confidence to turn back to look at her. Finally, he managed to take a peep at her. And what he saw was heart-breaking. The brave, cheerful Rukia was walking with her head down, lack of vitality, made him imagined about the dead tree nearby his house. Maybe she won't ever talk to him for the rest of his life.

"_When two people playing cold-war for too long, probably because both of them wanted to apologize, but did not have the courage."_

_Idiot… _He thought.

Drip. Drop. It started raining heavily. He decided that he _must_ say something, like "Hey, let's get home asap! It's raining." Or something like that.

So he gathered all his courage and turned back. The rain grew heavier and heavier. The two were soaked wet.

"Rukia, look. I…!" He suddenly stopped. Her nose was a bit red. Her whole face was wet... Not because of the rain.

She lowered her head and ran pass him.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled out. He immediately regretted it. He shouldn't have played this game from the beginning. All he wanted was for her to say a proper sorry. Most of all, he didn't expect her to react this way.

And so, for the rest of the day, for the first time, they didn't talk to each other at all.

oOoOoOoOoOo

In the next morning, Ichigo woke up and saw a note on his table.

A familiar note with clumsy Chappy bunny drawings. In the corner of the note was his face and Kon's, both were drawn terribly ugly.

"_**I have a small task in Soul Society. It's quite important, so I have to stay there for a month. Don't you dare follow me and say goodbye to your father, Yuzu and Karin for me, ok?**_

_**P.S: Ichigo, sorry about yesterday. I'll miss you lots, I guess.**_

_**P.S: I'll kill you if you let Kon touch my underwear."**_

_A month? And why so sudden? And did she say that she'll MISS me?_ He blushed slightly_. I wonder what will it's gonna be without her…_

He walked downstairs to make breakfast and noticed a small bowl of steamed rice, a bowl of miso soup, a piece of cooked fish and some pickled vegetables and a cup of green tea. A traditional breakfast. He picked up the note on the table.

"_**I made you breakfast before I leave. Take care of yourself k?"**_

He couldn't resist the smell of the food. So he took his first bite. Everything was tasty, except the fish, 'cause it was too salty. However, he still felt happy. He realized that Rukia normally quite annoying, but when it comes to her soft side, it was very sweet of her.

After finishing breakfast, he walked outside and breathed in the fresh air, looked up at the deep blue sky with occasional patches of white clouds spreading across.

"Oi, where's nee-chan?" Kon asked as he stepped out and sat down on the stairs next to Ichigo.

He didn't say anything, just simply handed the note to Kon and let out a sigh. And just as he expected, Kon's expression changed.

"A MONTH?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO NEE-SAN YESTERDAY!? IS THAT THE REASON WHY SHE LEFT?!"

"It was just a regular fight. That's all." Ichigo stared at the dry juniper bushes, and rows of white and blue Agapanthus. He knew it was not just simply a fight.

Normally, he would take Rukia to an ice cream stand or some malls so she could get used to the city in Sunday mornings. Then teach her how to drink juice from a box. Or go to a fast food store and have lunch there. And so many things to do. However, this Sunday morning was different. No funny conversations with her. No teasing her. No, nothing at all.

A lonely bird passed by. Ichigo looked at it until it disappeared between the clouds. The leaves from the tree nearby rustled and the yellow leaves fell down as if an invisible hand touched them gently. He sat there with Kon next to him, thinking about all the good time with her. How she teased him at school. How she pretended to be the nice, good transfer student with that angelic voice. How she said goodbye before she disappeared in front of his eyes. And how beautiful her smile was when she's happy. How her eyes slightly sparkling when she saw him coming to her rescue before her execution. And wondering, what will happen in this one month without her?

"I miss Onee-chan…" Kon broke the silence.

Ichigo froze for a second. His eyes lowered down. Something valuable was lost. Seemed like she's more special than he thought. Without her, seemed like the world stopped spinning. The sky has been just plain blue. The rustling of the wind in the trees stopped. And the lively chirping of the birds around disappeared all of a sudden. The world without her seemed empty. He wondered how he could live the life before she came into his life, gave him all her power, and almost died for him. The bonds between them increases as time goes by. He knew that it's no longer a bond between friends. It turned out to be something more than that.

And with a small sigh, his eyes looking at somewhere far, far in the sky, "I miss her too.", he said.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mission accomplished! There you go, the second chapter! This whole thing about fighting and moving away is a bit too sudden, I KNOW! But I typed whatever I was thinking about so here, the result! Hope you guyz enjoyed, leaving a review will make you guyz the best people in the world!**

**The next chapter will be published on Monday!**

**Thank you again for all of those who reviewed, followed and favorited :* I'm very appreciated!**

**Miko-chan :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Letter from my heart

**HELLO THERE READERZ! This is the third chapter of my first Bleach fanfic, Cannot Deny!**

**Thank you for all of your support and best wishes for everyone :3**

**So, let's get started, shall we?**

"_Roses are red, violets are blue, something's missing and I guess it's you"_

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun, where's Kuchiki-san?"

"Oy, Ichigo! Where's Rukia-chan?"

"Rukia's absent? Why?"

"Hey, Ichigo! Where's Rukia?!"

"_She's on a vacation with her family."_ Ichigo answered with a frown on his face. People asked countless question about Rukia, and all he said was simply "She's on a vacation."

School wasn't funny anymore since the day Rukia left. The girls group didn't talk much and didn't even bother to share their lunch. Keigo stopped yapping about Rukia. The boys group stayed silent. And every lesson seemed boring. And worst of all, he had to walk home alone. No one to talk to. No one to laugh with. And the family atmosphere also dropped. Yuzu stayed quiet and the lunch boxes she made didn't taste good anymore. Karin still continued playing sports, but without passion, because Rukia used to be her best teammate ever. Kon kept yelling stuff like "Onee-chaaaaan!" or tried to open Rukia's closet, but Ichigo stopped him, as Rukia said in the letter: _**"I'll kill you if you let Kon touch my underwear." **_And it's been 1 week like that.

"Oyyyy! ICHIGO! HELP!" Ichigo suddenly heard Kon's voice in the front yard. As he ran outside, he saw an enormous crow fighting with Kon, with a paper in its beak.

"Kon! Stop!" He quickly pushed Kon out. "This bird is from Soul Society."

Then he gently took the letter from the crow. It immediately flew away and disappear into the blue sky.

_**From: Rukia Kuchiki**_

_**To: Ichigo Kurosaki**_

"_**OY, idiot!**_

_**I hope this letter finds you well. How's going? Hope you've forgiven me for what happened last week. I've been busy these days, since onii-chan was sick and I had to take care of everything. Did you do exactly what I wrote in the note I left you? DID KON TRY TO TOUCH MY STUFF?**_

_**Anyway, can I ask you a favor? Can you send me some juice-in-the-box things? I guess onii-chan will like it! And Renji also asked for some marshmallow too. There will be a crow in your backyard at 4:30 pm every day. Bring the stuff you want to send me to that crow and I will receive it in no time! I'll try to write one letter per week for you. And if you need anything from Soul Society, let me know, k? **_

_**I don't think I've seen the sun for this whole week. Beside the gray weather, I can't complain. Everyone has been more than gracious, putting all of their resources at my disposal. And as for the tasks, onii-sama was keeping me busy. Don't worry, I was never in any danger. The guards are dependable and strong. Anyway, I've also been enjoying working at the medical facilities. They're all well-trained, and I brought some techniques that your dad gave me. They are all very happy about it.**_

_**I also send you a box of chocolate Mochi and cinnamon raisin Mochi, 'cuz I remember that you like chocolate and spicy things. If you haven't receive the Mochi, then I guess the crow is on its way. I also send some cool cooking recipe books for Inoue-san, some soccer techniques for Karin and some cute stuffed Chappy bunnies for Yuzu. I haven't got time to buy anything for Kon… TEEHEE! Don't worry, I send him some handmade jelly beans along with the Mochi. Make sure that you'll bring those things to them for me!**_

_**Anyway, I'm writing this at midnight, so I have to stop now before Onii-chan walk in. Have a nice day, baka!**_

_**P.S: DON'T LET HIM TOUCH MY UNDERWEAR!**_

_**P.S 2: How was the breakfast I made for you?**_

_**P.S 3: I miss you a tiny little bit…. I guess!"**_

And in the corner of the letter, as he expected, was a terrible drawing of Chappy bunny and his face.

Ichigo blushed slightly after he read the whole letter. He had to admit, he miss her too. And then he noticed a crow slowly landing in his yard, with a bag hanging in its beak. He gently took the bag, and to be fair, he gave the crow some seeds he found in the garden. When the crow flew away, he opened the bag. A sweet scent from the box of mocha spread out.

There was six chocolate Mochi and six cinnamon raisin Mochi in separated boxes. Underneath the box was a bag of handmade jelly beans with only white and black jelly beans. And on the sides was a cookbook, a soccer technique book and tiny little handmade Chappy bunnies.

"Waaaa….. They're so cute!" Yuzu squeaked with sparkling eyes as she held all the Chappy bunnies.

"Cool! Say thanks to Rukia onee-san for me!" Karin grabbed the book and dashed to her room.

When he made it back to his room, he gave Kon the jelly beans and of course, Kon was really happy. And he realized that tonight was the happiest night of the family since the day Rukia was gone.

It was already 1 am and he couldn't sleep. So he got up from his bed, and sat next to the window. The night sky he saw wasn't black as ink. It was indigo with lots of little shining dots. The stars glittered like diamonds. Remembered about the Mochi box, Ichigo took one out of the box. Then he put a square of chocolate Mochi in his mouth. It was delicious. Or at least it would be, if he didn't notice two familiar eyes in the sky watching him chew it. His mouth went dry, and it was difficult to swallow the Mochi, but he made it somehow.

After finishing the mocha, he searched for any signs of the purple-blue eyes that were looking at him lately, but he found nothing. _It must be my imagination again, _he thought.

Meanwhile, Rukia was sitting next to the window. She can't sleep tonight. Taking a deep breath to feel the fresh air in midnight, she suddenly noticed the sweet scent of the chocolate Mochi. So she searched, and found brown eyes from a far, far distance in the middle of the shining stars.

A small smile appeared on her lips.

**DONE!**

**I'm sick and so damn tired today. So I searched for some "roses are red, violets are blue" on the internet and found some really funny ones like "Roses are red, violets are red, everything is red, Holy sh*t the garden's on fire". So that's why I came up with a simple one up there in the beginning. NO COMMENTS!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chap will be published on Thursday. If you like the story, favorite or follow it, or leaving a review to tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter or your opinion about this chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who read this story, followed, favorite or reviewed!**

**Have a nice rest-of-the-day and have a nice tomorrow! Best wishes for you :3**

**Miko-chan :3**_**  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: Don't go

**Helloo again readerz! Welcome to the 4****th**** chapter of Cannot Deny!**

**P.S: Anyone interested in Scribbenauts? I'm playin' it right now and it's soooo cooool!  
>ANYWAY, ENJOY!<strong>

"_**From: Ichigo Kurosaki**_

_**To: Rukia Kuchiki**_

_Good day, Miss Shorty! :D_

_Thanks again for the mochi! As delicious as I expected!_

_How was the job? Will you be able to come back next week? _

_Anyway, things changed a lot without you. The whole school wasn't that interesting anymore. The whole family misses you. And when they received your gifts, that was the happiest moment of the whole month. Also, Kon touched one of your… stuff. Sorry I can't help it! XD_

_I bought all the things you need and the crow brought it to you by now. It was cold and snowy here. Too bad you're not here. How about a snowball fight when you come back?_

_Also, I heard the rumors saying that Orihime likes me. Did she ever tell you that? She's quite nice and stuff… And she also said that she want to talk to me at the coffee shop next Monday. I need some advice from you. Yuzu said that I need to…y'know, deal with girls. I don't know…. What should I do? What if she confess to me there? Should I go to the coffee shop? What should I do? Plz rep!_

_My dad was really happy that you used his technique! He sent you a book about his other techniques you can use too._

_And I sent you some how-to-draw books that I bought yesterday. Your drawings are TERRIBLE._

_I can't think of anything to write so… yeah!_

_Have a nice day Shorty!_

_P.S: Don't kill me. Kill KON!_

_P.S 2: Tell me what to do with Orihime plzzz!"_

Ichigo gave the letter to the crow and watched it slowly disappeared into the clouds.

"I prefer Onee-chan." A voice was heard. He turned back and saw Kon standing behind him, with his arms crossed.

"What… do you mean…?"

"Y'know, girls with extra-large package can be attractive, but I like Onee-chan more." Kon said firmly.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "So… you knew?"

"The choice is yours, Ichigo. I'm just sayin'." Kon said as he walked back inside.

"_She's just a friend! Nothing more I swear!"_

_Is she?_

The question kept repeating in his mind. Is she? Just a friend only? Is that really what it is?

_Meanwhile…_

Rukia took the package from the black crow. "Thanks buddy." She smiled softly and gave the crow some seeds.

"HEY! RENJI! THE MARSHMALLOW'S HERE!" She shouted out.

Along with the marshmallow, she found a sketchbook, an instruction book and some juice-in-the-box things.

After Renji got his marshmallow, and Byakuya received the drinks, she sat down in her room, closed the door and opened the letter.

"_**Also, I heard the rumors saying that Orihime likes me. Did she ever tell you that? She's quite nice and stuff… And she also said that she want to talk to me at the coffee shop next Monday. I need some advice from you. Yuzu said that I need to…y'know, deal with girls. I don't know…. What should I do? What if she confess to me there? Should I go to the coffee shop?..."**_

Rukia stared at those lines. Confession? Coffee? DEAL WITH GIRLS? Her eyes widened. She wondered why. _As a close friend, I should be happy for him, should encourage Inoue to confess to him. But what is this weariness doing in my stomach right now? I'm jealous? No way! I only think of him as a friend! I don't love him! I… I'm-_

_I'm crying?_

Droplets of tear fell down on the paper she was holding. Her hands were trembling.

_The tears are coming on its own… Why…?_

"_**Plz rep."**_

She wiped away the tears, then grabbed a quill, dipped it in black ink.

It was midnight. And Ichigo couldn't sleep again. So he took another cinnamon raisin mochi and sat next to the window. A bone-shattering breeze passed by. Tiny little snowflakes fell down, made the whole scene covered in white. The sky wasn't only dark, but calm, the air was crisp, cold and awakening. The trees stiff and frozen like. His breath looked as though he was just puffing on a cigar. His eyes focused on the stars for miles in the pure, perfectly landscaped sky.

His sight suddenly covered by something black and something soft brushed against his cheeks. A second later, his sight returned to normal. A black crow flew across the sky. And a small letter fell down, landed in his hands.

No addresses were given. Ichigo hesitatedly opened it.

And only two words were written: **"Don't go."**

**A little intense there, ey? Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! It's a pleasure to write for y'all! Sorry because this chappie is quite short, I'm pretty busy these days. There are some grammar mistakes, I know and I'm trying to reduce them. If you like this story, favorite or follow it to encourage me! Don't forget to leave a review telling me what 'cha think, even if you're a guest! The next chapter will be published on Monday! Have a nice rest-of-today and have a nice tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5: Orihime goes OOC

**Hellooooo there readerz! Welcome to the 5****th**** chappie of our IchiRuki couple!**

**Now relax, and enjoy this chapter! 3**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Don't…go…?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head. And he picked up his pen and wrote: _"Why not?", _then let it went with the wind.

He stood there, thinking about Orihime, how she acted towards him the whole time. How she blushed, how she awkwardly talking to him and how she smiled sadly when she saw him talking with Rukia. And he wondered why he was so blind not seeing that coming. He thought about the emptiness he had since Rukia left, and what she had done for him, changing his life, and the day they first met, when she gave him all her Shinigami power, and became a meat shield to protect him from the Hollow. He thought about Orihime waited for him. He thought about his sisters telling him to deal with girls, and realized that it's time to move on.

A thought stroked his head. Move on with _who?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_At school…_

"Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo turned back and saw Orihime dashing towards him.

"So, have you decided yet? About our meeting at the coffee shop! I have something really, really, really important to tell you!" Her eyes sparkling.

Ichigo realized. _This is the time_. For him to choose.

"_Girls with extra-large packages are nice stuff, but I prefer Onee-chan!"_

"I…I'll give you the answer after lunch, Inoue. I'm having some problems, so excuse me." He quickly said and ran away.

"I'LL WAIT!" He heard Orihime yelled behind him.

A few minutes later, he found himself underneath an Osaka tree. From the clouds, a familiar pair of black wings appeared and a letter slowly landed on the ground next to him. Rukia replied already?

"_Because I don't want you to."_

That was all of the message.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Rukia, do you…like Ichigo?"_

"_We're just…friends."_

"Rukia? You there?" Renji's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Renji-san, I need to be alone right now." She said, her voice unsteady. "Can you go check on the medical team?"

"Sure. Bye~"

Rukia had spent all night thinking about her own feelings. About her relationship with Ichigo. From somewhere deep in her heart, she has always known that they're not just friends. Their bonding is too strong to be called "friends". She thought about the letters she wrote for him. When she wrote the words "I guess", she didn't mean it. She misses him, and she clearly knew it. But some parts of her kept preventing her from writing what she actually feels, like "I really miss you".

And Orihime… She respects her. She understands how does it feels like to involve in an unrequited love. But when she heard about Orihime'll confess to Ichigo, she was panicking. That feelings of losing him to someone else. Since when did she start to have these feelings? And why did she cry? And why did she spend all night thinking about Orihime and Ichigo become a couple? Why did she always stop herself from writing what she really thinks about him? Why did she have to suffer in her own feelings?

_Is this…jealousy?_

The thoughts suddenly appeared. Everything makes sense. She was jealous because Orihime was too close to Ichigo. She was jealous because Orihime loves him. She was jealous because Orihime finally gained her courage to confess to Ichigo, which she couldn't. She was jealous because Ichigo didn't even understand why she replied to him with the words "Don't go". Because she thought that she will lose him. Because _she was…so…close…!_

"_No, we're just friends."_ What she said in the past echoed in her mind.

She looked blankly at the ceiling. A few words slipped out of her mouth.

"_**I lied."**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo looked up and saw Orihime running towards him, waving.

"SO…? Have you decided yet?" Inoue's eyes were sparkling.

"H-How… about you tell me that important thing right now?" Ichigo said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

Orihime crossed her arms. "Sorry, but it's a very important thing and it must be at Kokoro's Coffee."

_Kokoro….'s Coffee!? That's the place for lovers and couples only!_

Ichigo's eyes widened. The thing she was going to say was definitely _**it**__._

"_**Don't go."**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**Because… I don't want you to."**_

_Rukia… Why do you always make things more difficult for me?!_

_Ichigo took a deep breath._

"…Orihime_…"_

"_So? Will you go?"_

"_I will…"_

Ichigo looked in Orihime's sparkling eyes.

"…not go. I'm very sorry. I truly am. But I…just can't." He avoided the disappointment in her eyes. "Hope you can understand, Inoue-san." Ichigo stood up and walked away.

"Wait! Is this…because of Kuchiki-san?" She stuttered and took a step forward.

"Ah…" His mouth hung open. "What do y-you mean? Rukia? She's just a friend! She's not involved in this!"

"LIAR!" Orihime snapped. Regretted because of her actions, she lowered her voice. "I… From the very first beginning, I've already seen the strange bond between you two. It's definitely not a friend to friend bond. Something more than that. You and Kuchik-"

"Stop, Inoue. I told you, we're just close friends, it's not-"

"QUIT DENYING! YOU ARE A TERRIBLE LIAR AND YOU KNOW IT! Why can't you just accept it? Accept the truth that you like her, Kurosaki?!" Orihime yelled out without hesitation. "I was hurt too! When I know that's the truth I have to face! But I won't stop trying, so I… I asked you out to confess! But I already know the answer since I saw you stuttering! So I was hoping that there would be at least _something_ between you and Kuchiki-san, so I can at least be happy for you guys!" She suddenly stopped, and lowered her voice. "And you kept saying the opposite things to what you actually feel, Kurosaki! I can't stand people lying to themselves! Why can't you just…be honest to your own feelings?!"

Ichigo stood still, his mouth hung open, stared at a frustrating Orihime that appeared for the first time ever.

"I know you more than you think, Kurosaki-kun. I know that you like Kuchiki-san. It's just… Both of you didn't realize it yet." Orihime looked in his eyes. "So… Be brave. When she comes back, confess to her. Do it…for me, okay? I'd be happy if I can see the one I like happy." She stopped, and wiped the tears glistened in the corner of her eyes.

"You…will be okay with that? With the fact that Rukia and I become a couple?"

And she gave him wolfish grin. "Totally. There are still other men by the way!"

"Inoue-san!"

"Ah, it's Ishida-kun! I have to go! We got an extra class today!" She let out a small laugh. Then her face became dangerous. "Remember what I said, or I'll beat the cream filling out of you."

Ichigo stood still, watching Orihime and Ishida walked away, laughing together. _Heh, there definitely will be something between those two. _Ichigo thought with a huge grin.

_Only three days left... And Rukia will be back._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**WOOOOO DONE! Orihime is a bit too OOC there, ey?**

**Sorry for posting a bit late though. Thank you all for your support, hit that favorite or follow button if you enjoy, leaving a review is always appreciated and welcomed and stuff so yeah! Have a nice rest-of-the-day and have a nice tomorrow! I'll see you on Thursday with da final chapter!**

**It's gonna end soon *sob***

**Miko-chan :3**


	6. Chapter 6: Under the rain

**Hello there READERSZ!**

**The final chapter of this little fanfic ;_; *sob***

**So… Let's begin!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_And you kept saying the opposite things to what you actually feel, Kurosaki! I can't stand people lying to themselves! Why can't you just…be honest to your own feelings?!"_

But… What if she doesn't like me back…?

Ichigo stood still. Rukia will be back tomorrow night. And he promised Orihime that he would…confess to her. He spent all last night thinking of something to say, and failed miserably.

So he took a deep breath.

"Rukia-chan, I have fallen in love with you since the day we first met!" Ichigo said as he flipped his hair.

_No way._

"Rukia…! Will you be my little princess?"

_EEEEWWW!_

"Rukia…. Your eyes are so beautiful. Your smile lightens up my world. You are perfect!"

_Never._

"How about… Rukia, my guardian angel, I love you!"

Ichigo immediately screamed out. "I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!"

"Ptss! Yuzu-chan! Your big brother is going to confess to someone!" Outside the door was the whole family, whispering.

"DON'T DISTURB ME!" Ichigo smashed the door, scared the shit out of everyone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So… You're really gonna tell Rukia Onee-chan?

"…Yeah…" Ichigo said, his head lowered. "But this is so damn hard. I can't even think of anything to tell her."

Yuzu immediately stood up and grabbed his hand. "You need serious training, Onii-chan!"

A moment later, he found himself standing in a rose garden. The sweet scent of roses sticking out the bushes made him want to sneeze.

"First lesson!" Yuzu said, all energetic. "Give her a rose!" She then picked up a white rose and gave it to Ichigo.

"Now, imagine me as Rukia. Give me that rose."

"No way! That's so damn weird! You're my sister!"

"Just imagine!" Yuzu said impatiently. "Now give that rose to me like a perfect gentleman."

Ichigo closed his eyes, imagined that Rukia is standing in front of him. Her hand reached out for the rose.

He threw the rose in her face.

"What the..!? Onii-chan! Be serious!"

"I can't! Giving roses to Rukia is just too weird!"

Yuzu looked at her feet. "So… How about something…less romantic?"

After the whole morning, Ichigo and Yuzu stepped out of a small studio. Yuzu was holding a small target report in her hands.

"I'm calculating the results for you, Onii-chan." Yuzu said, focus on the report.

Ichigo just wanted to faint. Yuzu forced him to her friend's studio to learn some popular lines in romantic movies, acting like Brad Pitt, be romantic like Edward, and be manly like Jacob. And also learn to react if she rejects him. The whole morning was wasted.

"Okay… So your results…"

"1/30" Yuzu gave him a glare. "In the first lesson, you threw the rose in her face. In the 20 multiple choice quizzes, you got one right. Then you used a Batman's line to confess to her. And you weren't even close to Brad Pitt or Edward or Jacob."

"So yeah." Yuzu threw the record in a nearby trash can. "Overall, you're totally hopeless."

"Kami…! Please take me with you! I'm ready!" Ichigo blankly looked up and moaned.

"Don't worry. Maybe Karin got something." Yuzu gave him a small smile.

Apparently, Karin got no ideas. When Ichigo and Yuzu asked, Karin stared at them and said good luck. Maybe she was unamused about something called "love".

They tried to ask Chad (Who stayed silent all the time), Keigo (who screamed out and kicked them out of his house), Ishida (who clearly didn't even give a fuck), and Orihime (who at least gave him an advice).

"_Kurosaki-kun, you don't need to be Edward or Jacob or Brad Pitt! I know Kuchiki-san. She doesn't like that kind of stuff. So why don't you be…you? She might like you because you're Ichigo Kurosaki! There's no need to learn the lines, just say what you truly think about her! Just let your feelings for her come out!"_

"Well… I guess she's right… But I thought she likes you?"

"We had a little conversation. And she forced me to confess to Rukia." Ichigo smiled a bit. "Girls are so complicated sometime…"

"If that was it then… Sorry for bothering you this whole morning, Onii-chan!"

"What? You don't have to say sorry!" He bent down and gave her a hug. "It was really fun this morning, really. Lots of experience."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He was waiting for her at the local park, as the nearest gate that connects Soul Society and the human world was there. He was terribly worried. What should he say? What should he do? Should he say "I miss you"? Or should he use some cool lines from Batman? Or use what he learned from Yuzu?

The gate opened and interrupted his thoughts. Rukia stepped out in a short white dress.

Their eyes met.

_She's here!? What should I do?! Say hello?! Or smile? Or say her name?! I should've prepared for this! I should-_

"ICHIGO!" Before he could react, Rukia was squeezing the light out of him.

"I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Rukia yelled out as she jumped up and down while hugging him.

Ichigo was speechless. He didn't expect this to happen. Did she just say that she misses him? Like for real? No more "I guess" in the end? And she hugged him?!

He decided to take a deep breath and hugged her back.

After a minute, when Rukia realized what she was doing…

"Eeek! Sorry! I-I didn't know what I was doing!" She was blushing furiously, let out a yelp and pushed him out.

But she can't.

Ichigo stood still, hugging her tightly. She couldn't push him out.

"I miss you too." He said.

_Where did this courage come from?_

Rukia didn't say anything. Her face was as red as a tomato. And she rested her head onto his chest, felt the pulse of his heart. It was getting faster. Then she heard him taking a deep breath.

"I love you, Rukia." He bent down and whispered in her ear.

Rukia blushed furiously. Without any hesitations, she jumped up and put a peek in his cheek.

"I've been waiting for so long, baka!" She hugged him back and buried her face in his jacket.

It started raining. But none of them wanted to go home. They just wanted to enjoy this moment a bit longer, when no one had to lie to their own feelings. When both of them can no longer denying. When both of them accepted each other's love.

Brown eyes met purple-blue eyes. They have nothing in their heart to hide anymore.

And that was the best kiss under the rain ever.

**~The End~**

**Can't believe it! I have finished this already!? *sob***

**Thank you all for reading this little happiness of mine. Special thanks to who favourited, followed and especially reviewed! **

**I'll take a break and the next untitled fanfic will be published soon. :3**

**Till then, farewell! Wish you a nice rest-of-today and a perfect tomorrow!**

**Miko-chan :3**


End file.
